five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Story at Fierce's Foods/Prototypes (3)
The third chapter of A Story at Fierce's Foods talks about the prototypes. Characters Characters in bold are introduced in this chapter. Mentionned and alluded characters from previous chapters are considered introduced when they appear for real. Random people are not in this list. *Berecha *Samuel *'AnimaProto' *'GiantProto' *'VirusProto' *'WheelProto' *'Fierce the Prototype Dragon' *'The Doll' *Various Employees Text Berecha finds Samuel in the back entrance. There is a truck leaving. Samuel explains to Berecha that they just brougth in many old assets from the original Fierce's Foods; posters, arcade machines, tables, etc, but, more importantly, some old prototypes as well as a scrapped animatronic and a costume. Samuel wonders why they didn't bring them back before but he just shrugs. Samuel then tells Berecha she can go to the Storage room. The room is filled with boxes, posters and scrapped assets. It isn't organized at all; Berecha makes sure to not step on anything. Other employees are in the room, placing some boxes. They welcome the girl in; they're used to her. One employee opens a box. Inside of it is a very simple robot. The best way to describe it is to say it is a metal cube with wheels and eyes. The employee says it's name is WheelProto. He claims that he was build to be as solid as possible; he could survive for 15 years alone, without any damage! He's also waterproof, fireproof, and so on. He carries it to another room. Someone else opens another box. The prototype inside is very strange. It has one eye, but three arms and three legs. And the arms are on his head, which is almost spherical! This machine, VirusProto, was built to have as much limbs as possible. The robot is also carried to another room. The third prototype animatronic is the tallest robot Berecha has seen yet. Appropriately named GiantProto, it is a much more humanoid robot, having about every limbs a human needs. Berecha is kinda creeped out by GiantProto, and unfortunately for her, this one isn't moved away. The last prototype, another humanoid one, but less tall, comes out of the box itself. Unlike the others, he introduces himself: "HI! I'M ANIMAPROTO AND I'M THE FIRST PROTOTYPE WHICH MEANS I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT! I AM ALSO SPECIAL BECAUSE I HAVE EARS UNLIKE HUMANS! THEY WANTED TO SCRAP ME BUT I GAVE THEM A LESSON! AND I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT AND-" A employee shuts him down, as another carries him to another room. Berecha approves. She then notices the costume Samuel was talking about. It was pretty clearly Michael, but he stinked in a very gross way. The girl doesn't takes long before shifting his attention to another animatronic. This one was pretty creepy. It was black, except it also had various black feathers. It seemed to be a dragon, indicating it might have been an early version of Drake and friends. She then finds out it's name: Fierce. She finds out that he was originally the mascot of Fierce's Foods, hence the name, which always confused her. Berecha then quits the room and goes back to the dining room. What she didn't notice is that AnimaProto was watching her from the Office... Category:Stories